A Sister's Remorse
by TrebledWriter
Summary: "She wasn't a fate-changer. But there were many things she was. The stone-hearted Governor of Munchkinland. The Wicked Witch of the East. But the worst name she knew was being called a sister. All those years, she had never been there for Elphaba." Nessa reflects on her relationship with Elphaba. Family fluff (sorta). MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. T to be safe. Angst.


**Inspiration struck. I couldn't ignore it.**

**WARNING: angsty, depressing stuff headed your way.**

**Cover Photo- Stefanie Brown, one of my favorite Nessa's.**

* * *

'_Now it's just us, you can help me…' _

'_Just her and me…the Wicked Witch of the East…we deserve each other…'_

'_Nessa, I have done everything I could for you…and it hasn't been enough. And nothing ever will be.'_

Ghosts of the conversation haunted her broken mind. Remorse flooded her, wishing she could go back and change what she had done.

She wasn't a fate-changer. But there were many things she was.

The stone-hearted Governor of Munchkinland.

The Wicked Witch of the East.

But the worst name she knew was being called a sister. All those years, she had never been there for Elphaba.

_Fabala. _A tear slid down her cheek at the thought of her green sister.

Nessa recalled all the times Elphaba had read to her, helped her through every raging storm (thunder was a deep fear of hers), and comforted her through all the comments she was called.

As the Governess wandered through the empty halls of the mansion, she realized just how cruel, how evil, how…_wicked _she truly was. At the end of the hall was the room she had known as a source of comfort for most of her childhood.

Elphaba's room.

It sat the same as it had the day the girls left for Shiz. Books strewn on the floor, bed neatly made, and a barren desk.

Nessa walked in, deliberately allowing her delicate fingers to trace every picture, book, and anything to remind her of her sister.

The person she cared about most in the world.

The person she let walk out the door alone.

Anger and despair gripped her heart tightly, causing Nessa to release a sting of curses, not directed at her sister, but at herself.

_She's gone now. Are you happy? You were never there for her!_

She dropped onto the bed, head in her hands, sobbing. She was a broken girl. She betrayed her own _sister _out of anger that wasn't even directed at her. The anger was at herself and her father.

Father.

The man who managed to convince her that her own _sister _was responsible for all of her problems. He burned in into her mind day in and day out that it was Elphaba's fault she was crippled and Mother was dead.

She hated herself as well. She never had the courage Elphaba had, she never stood up for her, and never thought of how to help Fabala through all the hardships she faced.

Picking her head up, she turned towards the window. The sky turned dark, and Nessa presumed a thunder storm was once again coming. She laid down on the bed once again and closed her eyes.

She heard a snap, and suddenly the world disappeared around her.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, Nessa saw Elphaba on the ground, mumbling under her breath.

"Please Nessa…forgive me."

"Fabala…it's not your fault…" She whispered, but Elphaba didn't move. "Fabala?"

Nessa reached out a hand to touch her sister's head, but what she saw surprised her. Her hand was transparent. Looking down, she discovered her whole body was. Nessa gasped as she made the connection.

She was dead.

_Dead. Deceased. No longer alive. _

How?

Nessa waved a hand, and suddenly time stopped around her. Elphaba froze mid-rise as she went to stand, and Glinda (was she there the whole time?) stood still across the cornfield. She waved her hand again and they resumed their actions. Waving her hand a third time, the scene froze once again. Nessa turned around and nearly fell over at the sight.

A farmhouse, half destroyed, sat over the crushed remains of the governor's mansion.

_I was crushed by a house? _Nessa thought incredulously. She waved her hand again and watched the scene unfold.

The two witches fought, Fiyero sacrificed himself for Elphaba, and then she was alone. Nessa blinked and suddenly found herself in the castle where Elphaba resided.

"Nessa…Doctor Dillamond…Fiyero…FIYERO!" Elphaba screamed, falling to her knees, sobbing. Nessa stepped forward in attempt to comfort her, but once again, she couldn't. She was dead. She was a spirit, she couldn't do anything.

_Fabala…I'm so sorry…I wish I could've been better to you._

But now she couldn't change the past.

She took the remorse to the grave with her.

And there it would stay.

* * *

**Hehe…sorry it was so depressing. I couldn't get the plot bunny out of my head.**

**Review? Favorite lines?**


End file.
